


Surpreendentemente Simples

by VanillaCakesForever (Ethereal_Soul)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling and Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Touching, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/VanillaCakesForever
Summary: John é assexual, e Sherlock nunca questiona."In which John is asexual, and Sherlock never asks."





	Surpreendentemente Simples

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprisingly Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268002) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Essa é uma tradução de "Surprisingly Simple", de "foundwanders". Se puder, leia o original também!

Através de uma série de rumores ocasionados por uma série de mal-entendidos, John ganhou a reputação do tipo de cara que ‘ama e vai embora’. Essa reputação o perseguiu desde a Universidade de Londres, ao longo da sua residência, até o exército. Watson Três continentes, eles o chamavam.

O apelido pegou.

Foi depois de um caso particularmente cansativo envolvendo três mímicos, um ventríloquo e um fagote antigo, com John sentado no sofá, com os pés descalços de Sherlock em seu colo e uma partida de rúgbi na televisão, que John percebeu que não tivera nenhum encontro em dois meses.

Ele não sentia falta disso.

John estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez em sua vida, embora ainda o surpreendesse que fosse com Sherlock e seu humor e aventuras loucas que ele finalmente encontrasse contentamento. Ele poderia até ignorar os sequestros porque eles geralmente não eram culpa de Sherlock. No entanto, John deveria saber que era bom demais para ser verdade, bom demais para durar. Cada vez mais John flagrava Sherlock dando a ele aquele olhar, aquele que ele reservava para o mais desafiador dos quebra-cabeças. O beijo repentino foi surpreendente.

Não era indesejado.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, John correspondeu avidamente. Ele nunca teve problemas com um bom amasso. Não importava que fosse Sherlock. Ou importava porque era Sherlock, mas John não se importava. Quando Sherlock ao fim se afastou, sua imagem ficaria gravada para sempre na memória de John. Era Sherlock depois de um bom caso, mas mais do que isso. Ele estava sem fôlego, corado e com os olhos brilhantes, mais vivo do que John já o vira. Não demorou muito para que o cérebro de Sherlock começasse a rodopiar, processando as informações para seja qual for o experimento que ele estava conduzindo. John fingiu que não percebeu, em vez disso beijou Sherlock novamente.

Nada mudou realmente.

Sherlock o beijava em intervalos aleatórios, e John estava sempre disposto. Embora ele admitisse que era um pouco estranho nas cenas de crime, era mais do que um pouco divertido ver os detetives e policiais ficarem tão irritados. As coisas eram simples e fáceis. John sabia que não duraria.

Não durou.

John ficou mais triste do que surpreso ao encontrar um Sherlock nu dormindo em sua cama uma noite. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Com o entusiasmo de um homem prestes a enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento, John vestiu seu pijama - seus anos no Exército o despiram da modéstia - e subiu na cama ao lado de Sherlock. Definitivamente não era feita para duas pessoas, mas Sherlock rolou e envolveu seus longos braços e pernas ao redor de John, reduzindo a probabilidade de qualquer um deles cair da cama. John não se importou com isso. Na verdade, ele gostava muito de abraçar. Era do que seria esperado em seguida que ele não gostava.

Sexo.

Diferentemente da maioria das pessoas, ele nunca teve o desejo. Ele entendia a biologia, e definitivamente não era virgem, mas ele nunca entendeu a fanfarra que cercava o assunto. Não era nada espetacular, e realmente não fazia sentido, especialmente sob uma perspectiva médica. Aumento geral da temperatura, da frequência cardíaca e da pressão sanguínea com espasmos musculares e neurônios disparando selvagemente não eram coisas boas. De alguma forma, tudo isso era aceitável no sexo. Com o passar dos minutos, John refletiu sobre sua escolha, não apreciando nenhum dos desfechos imaginados. Seus pensamentos acelerados foram interrompidos pelas palavras de Sherlock: "Cale a boca e vá dormir".

Com um leve bufar bem humorado, John adormeceu.

Acordar com um beijo e um corpo quente contra o seu era uma novidade, mas não desagradável. Foi quando dedos longos e ágeis começaram a arrancar os botões da camisa de John que ele acordou completamente, apertando a mão ao redor do pulso de Sherlock antes que seu cérebro alcançasse seu movimento. Instantaneamente, John soltou a mão e se forçou a relaxar.

Sherlock entendeu tudo. 

"Você não quer fazer sexo comigo", declarou Sherlock.

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Não mais do que eu quero fazer sexo com qualquer pessoa."

“Você gosta de namorar. Você sente prazer em beijar e não tem problemas com contato físico. Você não é impotente e está em perfeita saúde para a sua idade. Você não tem vergonha do seu corpo. Você já fez sexo antes?”

Foi mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta, mas John respondeu mesmo assim. "Claro."

"Mas você não gosta de sexo. A ideia é desagradável”. Os olhos de Sherlock estavam afiados como um falcão, seu olhar acusador. "Apesar disso, você faria sexo comigo, se eu quisesse, se eu pedisse."

"Sim", John facilmente concordou.

Ele faria.

"Por quê?" Sherlock perguntou, o tom cru e infantil na necessidade de entender.

John não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele, sempre impressionado com a forma como as coisas mais simples se perdiam para Sherlock. "Porque você é Sherlock Holmes e eu amo você."

Ao seu lado, o corpo de Sherlock imediatamente ficou tenso e então suas feições suavizaram-se com a compreensão. "Oh", ele respirou, seus olhos brilhantes e claros quando ele encontrou o olhar de John, as peças de repente se encaixando. "Oh," Sherlock repetiu novamente, claramente sem saber o que fazer.

Compadecendo-se, John se inclinou para um beijo, sorrindo contra os lábios de Sherlock enquanto ele estremecia e se aconchegava mais perto. Era simples assim.

Sherlock nunca perguntou.

**Author's Note:**

> Aceito sugestões de outras fics para tradução (inglês -> português) ;)


End file.
